Kino's Journey: Land of Total Equality
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por The Woodsman.] Kino y Hermes llegan a un país en el que todo el mundo es tratado con igualdad; independientemente de su edad, raza, género o discapacidad. Al principio todo parece ir bien, ¿pero qué pasa con los que verdaderamente son diferentes?


**KINO'S JOURNEY: LAND OF TOTAL EQUALITY**

 _Nota del Traductor – Antes que nada, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas:_

 _\- La obra original es de The Woodsman; siempre podéis pasaros por su perfil, echar un vistazo al fic en inglés y dejar también algún comentario, aunque sea simplemente para decir "me ha gustado"._

 _\- Se trata de un one-shot, publicado originalmente el 14 de noviembre de 2005._

 _\- Si os encontráis cualquier tipo de error en el texto, vamos a presuponer que he sido yo el que lo ha cometido; en caso de duda, la culpa es del traductor y no de quien escribió el original._

 _\- Insisto en que esto es sólo una traducción, aunque no "literal a toda costa"; en la medida de lo posible, he tratado de mantenerme fiel al espíritu original del texto, dando prioridad a la naturalidad y el sentido de las palabras._

* * *

 **EL VIAJE DE KINO**

" **El País de la Igualdad Absoluta"**

 **-Nadie es Especial-**

–Bueno, eso es interesante.

La joven viajera no contestó la mordaz observación de su compañero. Se limitó a continuar observando el extraño signo oxidado, puesto a un lado de la carretera. Medía cinco metros de alto por diez de ancho, pintado de amarillo chillón, y con letras del tono de las manzanas rojas brillantes. El esquema de colores del tablón no fue lo que más le chocó, sin embargo, pues en sus viajes se había encontrado muchos ejemplos igual de ostentosos. De hecho, fue el mensaje mismo lo que más le llamó la atención.

" **Bienvenidos, Viajeros. Prohibido Descriminar."**

–Supongo que la gente de este país es muy tolerante con los demás –comentó finalmente, tras ponderarlo un momento.

–Han escrito mal _discriminación_ –refunfuñó Hermes.

–Bueno, sí. Nadie es perfecto. –Kino reajustó sus gafas antes de volver a acelerar el motor de su motocicleta. Dejando tras de sí un reguero de grava, los dos viajeros partieron, surcando la carretera de tierra que les llevaría más allá, en el interior de aquel bonito campo recogido entre dos montañas de picos nevados.

–Entonces –dijo Hermes unos veinte minutos después–. ¿Qué es lo que podemos esperarnos en este país?

Kino condujo en silencio durante unos segundos, sin estar segura de cómo contestar. –Realmente no lo sé. Por los viajeros con los que he hablado, todos parecen tener una opinión distinta de este país. Unos se entusiasman y otros lo cubren de insultos. –Sonrió con ironía–. Supongo que es uno de esos casos en los que "o te encanta o lo odias".

Hermes gruñó. –Oh, bueno. Supongo que lo descubriremos nosotros mismos, cuando lleguemos ahí.

Tardaron otros veinte minutos en llegar a su destino. La carretera serpenteaba entre las onduladas colinas, el verde en notable contraste con el azul casi infinito del cielo en lo alto. Sobre una llanura particularmente plana y herbosa, se extendía floreciente una gran ciudad de ladrillo rojo y mortero gris. El muro exterior estaba hecho del mismo material, y se elevaba varios cientos de pies sobre el suelo. La carretera se bifurcaba en dirección a la ciudad y también alejándose de ella; este último camino se dirigía hacia el oeste, a través de las colinas, más allá del horizonte y supuestamente hasta el siguiente país.

Kino hizo girar a Hermes hacia las puertas de la ciudad, que notó que estaban hechas de pesado hierro forjado. Una fina capa de óxido afeaba la superficie de aquel obstáculo, haciendo que de algún modo pareciese más frágil de lo que realmente era. Kino aparcó la motocicleta frente a la puerta y aguardó pacientemente a que uno de los centinelas se acercase a ella.

–Bienvenida, viajera –le saludó uno de los guardias de la ciudad–. Bienvenida a nuestro humilde país. ¿Qué asuntos le traen hasta nuestras puertas?

Kino sonrió de manera amistosa antes de hablar. –Hola, me llamo Kino. Este es mi compañero, Hermes. –Pasó con afecto la palma por el tanque de combustible de la motocicleta. –Simplemente deseamos visitar vuestra tierra, quizás aprender sobre vuestras costumbres e historia.

–Ah, ¿es usted una estudiosa del tema? –El guardia observó a la joven con cierto aire de incertidumbre; demasiado joven le parecía, como para ser una erudita.

–Oh no, en realidad soy más bien una turista. –Kino se rascó la nuca, con un poco de vergüenza.

–Ya veo. –El guardia cogió una carpeta que llevaba al cinto y empezó a anotar alguna información en ella. Después se la pasó a Kino, junto con su lápiz. –Bueno, no veo que haya ningún problema con eso. Tan sólo rellenar esto y podrá continuar.

–Muchísimas gracias. –Kino sonrió antes de centrarse en el formulario.

* * *

Tras encontrar alojamiento en la posada, los dos viajeros salieron a la calle buscando un restaurante en el que Kino pudiese cenar temprano. Mientras conducían por las cuidadas calles de adoquines (de lo que Hermes se quejaba, aduciendo que no eran buenas para sus amortiguadores), la motocicleta notó algo fuera de lo habitual.

–¿Es sólo cosa mía, o este lugar es un poco extraño?

Kino frunció el ceño. –¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno. –Hermes pensó un segundo, sin saber cómo describir su inquietud–. Las cosas parecen… raras. Por ejemplo, fíjate en esos edificios.

–¿Qué pasa con ellos?

–¡Son todos iguales! –resopló Hermes–. No soy ningún arquetipo ni nada por el estilo, pero sí se que se supone que no puedes construir iguales todos los edificios en el mismo país.

–Se dice _arquitecto_ –le corrigió Kino.

–Sí, eso es lo que dije.

Kino se limitó a seguir conduciendo, achacando los temores de Hermes a mero nerviosismo por parte de la motocicleta. Sin embargo, empezó a pensar que él tenía razón, cuando pasaron por lo que parecía el _mismo_ edificio de dos plantas que ya habían dejado atrás aparentemente una docena de veces. Aunque este último era una librería, mientras que los demás eran otro tipo de establecimientos.

–Quizás tenían un solo arquitecto para diseñar toda la ciudad –pensó para sí, en un intento de tranquilizarse.

Oye, podía pasar.

* * *

–Entonces, ¿qué tal ha estado? –preguntó Hermes, cuando Kino salió del restaurante.

–Ha estado bien. –La joven se encogió de hombros, mientras volvía a ponerse la gorra y el abrigo.

–¿ _Solo_ bien?

–Sí. –Kino se colocó en el asiento de la motocicleta y después metió las manos en los bolsillos para sacar los guantes. –La sopa estaba un poco sosa, y el pastel de carne más hecho de la cuenta. No es lo mejor que haya comido nunca, pero desde luego tampoco es lo peor. –Se ajustó los guantes antes de encender el motor–. Supongo que podría decirse que era pasable.

–Pues menudo alivio.

Cuando se despejó el tráfico, Kino se metió en la calle y empezó a conducir. –¿Qué quieres decir?

–Creía que era el único que se había dado cuenta –replicó la motocicleta–. Todo este _sitio_ es "pasable". No hay nada que destaque realmente. Todo es soso, como la sopa que te tomaste.

–Hermes –le regañó Kino.

–¿Qué? No irás a decirme que este lugar te parece animado, ¿verdad?

Lo pensó un momento. –No, supongo que no. –Entonces ella sonrió. –Pero aun así, no está muy bien decir esas cosas en voz alta. Al menos espérate a que hayamos salido del país, antes de empezar a insultarlo.

* * *

El día siguiente empezó como cualquier otro para Kino. Tras levantarse antes del amanecer, limpió sus armas y después hizo prácticas de desenfundado. La pequeña habitación que ella y Hermes compartían se llenó pronto con el ruido del metal deslizándose contra el cuero, conforme sacaba y volvía a meter, dentro y fuera de sus pistoleras, tanto el _Can_ _n_ _on_ como el _Ranger_. Su velocidad en el desenfundado rápido, como siempre, estaba a la par del mejor del mundo.

Luego salió a desayunar en un pequeño café que había cerca de la posada. Al igual que en el restaurante en el que había cenado la noche anterior, la comida era más de lo mismo; ni muy buena, ni tampoco demasiado mala. Kino tuvo que reconocer, a regañadientes, que seguramente no encontraría nada mejor durante su estancia.

Enseguida dejó de pensar en su estómago, cuando Hermes manifestó su interés en ver algunos de los monumentos locales. A sugerencia del dueño del café, Kino decidió visitar el Centro de Arte, del que le habían dicho que albergaba las obras de todos los autores más conocidos del país. También se enteró de que el ejército tenía un campo de tiro que (se alegró al oírlo) estaba abierto al público.

–Entonces, ¿primero a dónde? –preguntó Hermes, mientras ella le sacaba del café.

Kino lo pensó un momento. –Supongo que primero veremos el Centro de Arte. Quiero probar ese campo de tiro, pero será mejor que lo deje para más tarde. Preferiría no deambular por un museo cubierta de pólvora, dejando polvo y manchas en todas esas preciosas obras de arte.

–Hum, no sería la primera vez que lo haces, Kino –murmuró Hermes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. –Eso fue solo _una_ vez. Tampoco se enfadaron _tanto_.

–Si tú lo dices.

* * *

–Uh.

Kino asintió, conforme. Desde luego, el cuadro que tenían enfrente era muy… muy. El dúo decidió mirar el siguiente.

–Hummm.

Kino asintió una vez más. Este cuadro, aunque era distinto del anterior… no lo era. Los dos se desplazaron rápidamente, hacia una escultura cercana de… algo.

–Ahí va.

Kino dejó escapar un suspiro.

* * *

Los dos viajeros estaban tomándose un descanso en sus críticas artísticas, disfrutando ahora del sol del mediodía fuera del Centro de Arte.

–Kino –dijo la motocicleta–. ¿Es sólo cosa mía… o ése era el conjunto de obras de arte más mediocre que hemos visto nunca? Quiero decir, si esto es lo _mejor_ que este país tiene que ofrecer, entonces es que tienen un problema.

Kino suspiró. –Sé a qué te refieres. La mayoría de los cuadros eran paisajes, y las esculturas simplemente varios estudios de la figura humana. Supongo que estaban bastante bien hechas, pero… No sé. Sencillamente no eran interesantes, al menos no para mí.

–No creo que le interesen a _nadie_. ¿Acaso no has visto este lugar? Está completamente vacío. Nadie viene a contemplar este arte. –Hermes dejó escapar un gruñido–. Bueno, nadie excepto nosotros, claro.

Kino se rió por lo bajo. Entonces estiró los brazos y rápidamente se puso en pie. –Bueno, sigamos adelante. Dudo que vayamos a encontrar aquí nada que merezca la pena. Al igual que la comida, el arte no parece ser el punto fuerte de este país.

–Oh, porras –comentó Hermes sarcásticamente–. Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de seguir viendo cuadros de árboles y gente desnuda.

* * *

De camino al campo de tiro, Kino y Hermes pasaron por una calle que estaba cortando la Policía Local. Un agente uniformado sostenía una señal de _stop_ , mientras dos de sus compañeros colocaban una valla de madera para cerrar la calle al tráfico. Había varias personas rondando por la acera; algunos hablaban entre ellos, mientras otros compraban comida en puestos ambulantes. A juzgar por el aspecto, iba a pasar algún tipo de desfile.

–Usted disculpe –le preguntó Kino al policía con la señal–. Soy una viajera. ¿Podría decirme por qué están cortando la calle? Parece como si fuera a haber un desfile.

El hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –Tiene usted razón. Hoy es el Día de los Ciudadanos.

–¿El Día de los Ciudadanos? –preguntó Hermes–. ¿Y eso qué es?

El policía, aburrido de sujetar su señal y con ganas de cualquier distracción del tedio de su trabajo, no tuvo ningún reparo en explicárselo. –El Día de los Ciudadanos es una festividad que nuestro país celebra una vez al año, para conmemorar y dar gracias a nuestro maravilloso pueblo. Quienes vivimos aquí creemos que todos nuestros ciudadanos son especiales, y que todos ellos merecen un día especial para conmemorarlo. A diferencia de los países más bárbaros de esta región, nosotros consideramos que todas las personas son iguales. Raza, religión, edad, sexo… todas esas cualidades son secundarias. Es la persona en sí, la que importa. Y por eso, celebramos este maravilloso desfile.

–Esa es una visión muy progresista. Me alegra ver que una nación entera sostiene unas creencias tan positivas. –Kino sonrió. Al fin, parecía haber encontrado lo "bueno" de este país. En sus viajes había visto muchas cosas horribles, hechas por naciones que, por una u otra razón, eran harto intolerantes con las diferencias entre su propia gente. Era agradable ver un país en el que se aceptaba la variedad humana. Sí, puede que su arte y su comida fuesen mediocres, pero al menos era fácil estar de acuerdo con sus opiniones.

Por desgracia, debido al desfile, Hermes y ella iban a tener que buscar otro camino para llegar al campo de tiro del ejército. Kino suspiró y volvió a poner en marcha su motocicleta.

–Esperen un momento –dijo el policía, justo cuando ella iba a retirarse. Estaba claro que no tenía ganas de continuar aburriéndose con su trabajo–. Hum, ¿no van a quedarse ustedes para el desfile?

–Lo siento, parece entretenido pero yo ya estaba decidida a dirigirme al campo de tiro del ejército. Quiero llegar allí antes de que cierren.

–Ah. –El agente se rascó la barbilla–. Pues es una lástima, van a perderse ustedes un bonito desfile. ¿Podrían decirme cuánto tiempo tienen pensado quedarse en nuestro hermoso país?

–Sólo hasta mañana –contestó Kino.

El hombre sonrió con amplitud y chasqueó los dedos. –¡Oh! Entonces deberían dirigirse mañana a la Calle Lima. Vamos a tener otro desfile.

–¿ _Otro_ desfile? –gruñó Hermes.

Kino frunció el ceño, confundida. –Lo siento, me temo que no le entiendo. Creía que el Día de los Ciudadanos era sólo una vez al año.

El agente rió por lo bajo. –Sí. Por supuesto, hoy es el Día de los Ciudadanos, pero mañana es el _Día de la Igualdad_. Es entonces cuando la gente de esta tierra celebra y da gracias por la igualdad que todos compartimos.

–Ya veo. –Kino miró hacia la calle cortada. Había una banda de música marchando por la calzada, marcando el inicio del desfile. Por delante avanzaban dos guardias, sujetando una amplia pancarta en la que podía leerse " **¡Feliz Día de los Ciudadanos!** "

Kino volvió a centrarse en el policía aburrido. –Entonces, ¿cuántos desfiles soléis tener en este país?

El hombre frunció el ceño. –Hum… bueno, salvo que llueva o haya algún accidente, normalmente tenemos trescientos sesenta y cinco desfiles al año, cada uno para conmemorar una festividad muy específica. –Asintió con la cabeza–. Sí, me parece que es así. ¡Oh! Salvo en Años Bisiestos, en los que tenemos trescientos sesenta y seis desfiles. El adicional es por el Día del Año Bisiesto, en el que celebramos, uh, el día del año bisiesto.

–Entonces, ¿nos estás diciendo que celebráis desfiles en este país _a diario_? –preguntó Hermes, con un ligero tono de espanto en su voz.

–Pues la verdad es que sí. –El agente sonrió–. En este país tenemos mucho que celebrar. Aunque debo confesar que mi festividad favorita es el Día del Hombre y la Mujer. Es cuando los hombres y las mujeres se regocijan, por el hecho de ser hombres y mujeres.

–Pero si celebran una festividad cada día, ¿no hará que todo esto signifique menos? –preguntó Kino–. Las celebraciones diarias terminarán convirtiendo algo, que se supone que es especial y raro, en un suceso ordinario que ocurre todos los días. ¿No os preocupa que lo que honráis termine perdiendo su significado?

El policía pareció quedarse aturdido un momento, pero enseguida se recuperó riendo. –Oh vaya, desde luego los viajeros tenéis ideas extrañas. –El hombre meneó la cabeza tristemente, como compadeciendo a los dos que tenía enfrente–. Nuestras fiestas no perderán su significado, ¡porque cada día _es_ una fiesta! Nosotros _celebramos_ lo que nos hace especiales a diario, así todos recordamos que _somos_ especiales.

–Ah, ya entiendo –sentenció Hermes tras un breve silencio–. Lógica de circo.

Kino dio un respingo. –Querrás decir _lógica circular_. –Miró con una muda disculpa al confundido agente–. Será mejor que sigamos. Me alegro de haber hablado con usted.

El policía asintió y se despidió de ellos con un mano, mientras les veía marchar. –Buena gente, esos dos. Les costó un poco entenderlo, ¿pero qué puedes esperar de unos forasteros?

* * *

Después de dar algún que otro rodeo, Kino y Hermes por fin llegaron al campo de tiro del ejército. El campo en sí era un extenso complejo a cielo abierto, situado en el extremo más alejado del norte del país. Justo más allá de los muñecos de entrenamiento, estaba el ladrillo liso y rojo del muro de la ciudad. Los soldados se habían apostado a unas cien yardas frente a los blancos, para hacer prácticas de tiro con su rifle reglamentario del ejército. La mayoría de los jóvenes allí presentes eran reclutas, pero también había algunos soldados más mayores que aprovechaban su tiempo para mejorar sus habilidades.

Kino observaba detenidamente a los hombres, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos por la incredulidad.

–Guau –murmuró Hermes–, de verdad que son un asco.

–Calla –le advirtió Kino. Sin embargo, no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con él; estos hombres, por mucho que fuesen soldados profesionales, no eran para nada buenos. La mayoría de ellos, cuando no erraban completamente sus disparos, tampoco conseguían acertar en las zonas vitales de los muñecos de entrenamiento. Naturalmente, ella sabía que algunos ejércitos entrenaban a sus tropas específicamente para tirar a _herir_ en vez de a matar, ya que un enemigo herido necesitaría la ayuda de sus compañeros, reduciendo así el número de efectivos del otro bando. A pesar de ello, la puntería de los soldados, como sus posturas y movimientos, dejaban bastante que desear.

Si fuesen ciudadanos corrientes, o incluso policías novatos, podría considerarse que esos hombres no disparaban mal. Pero tratándose de las fuerzas de defensa, encargadas del deber de proteger su nación de todo daño… bueno, eran patéticos. Y no eran sólo los reclutas, los que estaban haciéndolo así de mal. Los más veteranos, incluso algunos que parecían oficiales de alto rango, tenían la misma falta de precisión.

–Entonces, ¿tú también vas a practicar? –preguntó Hermes.

Kino lo pensó un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza. –No. Eso sería demasiado cruel.

–Sí, no hace falta que lo digas.

Kino ya estaba marchándose con Hermes del campo, cuando vio cerca un hombre que le llamó la atención. Echó un vistazo y se fijó en el hombre; su mente reconocía algo en él. Aunque estaba segura de que nunca le había visto antes, de algún modo le resultaba extremadamente familiar.

Era un caballero algo mayor, de unos sesenta años, con el uniforme marrón del personal de limpieza de aquellas instalaciones. Su cabello gris corto asomaba por el borde de la gorra que llevaba en la cabeza, con la amplia visera protegiendo del sol sus oscuros ojos grises. Tenía una larga cicatriz, que bajaba por el lado izquierdo de su arrugado rostro moreno, y andaba con una cojera que se le notaba mientras barría la basura del suelo. En conjunto, presentaba una figura distinguida, a pesar de su humilde atuendo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermes, ligeramente preocupado ante la súbita pasividad de su conductora–. ¿Kino?

–¿Eh? –La joven viajera miró a su compañero, sin saber al principio lo que le habría preguntado–. Oh, lo siento. Es solo que pensé que había reconocido a ese hombre. –Señaló con la cabeza al viejo conserje–. Me resulta tremendamente familiar.

–¿Un viejo amigo, quizás? –inquirió Hermes, con genuino interés.

–No creo, no. –Kino hizo memoria y trató de recordar si alguna vez se había encontrado con alguien con esos rasgos. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía recordar haber conocido a nadie que se pareciese a él. Aun así su rostro, especialmente su cicatriz, seguía resultando familiar.

¿Quizás no era alguien al que hubiese conocido? ¿Y si aquel hombre era alguien del que había oído hablar, o incluso leído algo al respecto? Kino continuó devanándose los sesos.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta y pudo ponerle nombre a aquella cara. –¡Martin Fischer! –Kino casi se rió a carcajadas, exultante por haber recordado al fin cómo se llamaba aquel hombre.

–¡No fastidies! –Hermes casi gritó de la impresión–. ¿Martin Fischer? ¿ _Ese_ Martin Fischer? –La motocicleta permaneció un instante en silencio, por el asombro, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Kino al principio–. Hum… ¿ _quién_ es exactamente Martin Fischer?

Kino rió por lo bajo. –No te culpo por no reconocer ese nombre. Martin Fischer es famoso entre los pistoleros. En su época fue una leyenda, se dice que no había nadie mejor con una Magnum del calibre 357 en todo el mundo. He leído un montón sobre él, incluso vi una foto suya en la enciclopedia.

–Espera un momento, Kino. No lo dirás en serio. Ese tipo es conserje en un campo de tiro, en un país en el que a los soldados se les da fatal disparar –dijo Hermes, que obviamente se mostraba algo escéptico–. ¿Qué pintaría un pistolero legendario en un lugar como éste?

Kino ponderó las palabras de su amigo. –Razón no te falta. Aun así, estoy segura de que ese hombre es Fischer. Tiene la edad adecuada, además de esa cicatriz tan distintiva. Martin Fischer desapareció misteriosamente hace unos veinte años, así que nadie supo nunca con seguridad qué es lo que había pasado con él.

–Bueno, dudo mucho que un tipo como él decidiera meterse a conserje, cuando probablemente podría apoderarse del país por sí solo, si los soldados tienen tan mala puntería.

–¿Quieres dejar de meterte ya con los pobres soldados?

Hermes rezongó sin prometer nada, mientras Kino tiraba de él hacia el humilde conserje. –Usted disculpe –preguntó la viajera, acercándose–. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

El hombre miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros, todavía concentrado en su escoba. –Supongo que no hay problema. Aunque la verdad, no sé qué va a poder contarle a usted, un vejestorio como yo.

–Solo será un momento. –Kino dudó un poco, sintiéndose de repente mucho más nerviosa de lo habitual. Aun sabiendo que no había razón para ello, si estaba en lo cierto, entonces este hombre era el auténtico Martin Fischer. Para una pistolera y viajera como ella, era el equivalente a encontrarse con un autor o actor famoso.

El conserje pareció darse cuenta de su leve turbación. –¿Y bien?

Kino dejó escapar una tosecilla. –Perdón. Hum, por casualidad… ¿no será usted Martin Fischer?

De repente el anciano dejó de barrer. Lentamente, se giró hasta que sus tranquilos ojos grises se encontraron con los de ella. Torció la comisura de sus labios resecos en un pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que la expresión de su curtido rostro pareciese sumamente divertida. –Martin Fischer. Ja, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no oía ese nombre.

Kino le devolvió la sonrisa. –Debió ser duro, tardar tanto en volver a oír su propio nombre.

–Desde luego. –Fischer se rió y enderezó su espalda, dejando apoyada la escoba contra uno de sus brazos–. Y dígame, jovencita. ¿Qué puede hacer este viejo decrépito por usted?

–Oh, nada en realidad. Debo confesar que, simplemente, tenía curiosidad. –Kino se rascó la nuca, ligeramente avergonzada. Esperaba que aquello no sonase como lo que diría una _groupie_ –. Es sólo que nunca me habría esperado encontrarme a alguien como usted, en un lugar como este. –No tardó en recordar sus modales–. Oh, lo siento. Me llamo Kino, por cierto.

–Mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita Kino. –Fischer le dio la mano; su apretón era firme y fuerte. Cuando le soltó, miró hacia los soldados que estaban en el campo, meneando tristemente la cabeza–. Son bastante malos, ¿verdad?

–Bueno, para ser soldados son terribles. –Kino se encogió de hombros–. Su postura no es la adecuada, así que el equilibrio también lo tienen mal. La mayoría de ellos ni siquiera ha ajustado apropiadamente la mira de las armas.

–Tiene usted razón. Veo que no le son desconocidas, las reglas de un buen tirador. –Fischer sonrió, con los ojos grises centelleantes. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba de su "profesión" con alguien más.

Kino también sonrió. –No se me da mal del todo.

–¿Es así? –El anciano miró de reojo la pistolera de Kino, que quedaba visible al llevar su abrigo marrón abierto–. ¿Podría enseñarme su _persuasor_?

Kino dudó un segundo; su Maestra siempre le había recomendado que nunca fuese desarmada, ni siquiera por un instante. Sin embargo, no tardó en decidirse, pues el hombre que tenía enfrente no parecía extremadamente amenazador. Además, si él intentaba cualquier cosa, todavía le quedaba el _Ranger_ para defenderse.

Sacó el _Cannon_ de la funda que llevaba en la cintura y se lo pasó a Fischer, que lo sujetó cuidadosamente en sus manos. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, como si reconociese el arma que tenía frente a él. Ocultó con rapidez su reacción; si realmente la había reconocido, prefirió entonces ser discreto con esa información.

–Interesante. –Fischer examinó el _Cannon_ con sus manos; sus ojos exploraron con aprecio el metal oscuro–. En verdad es un arma muy interesante. Pistola del calibre cuarenta y cuatro, de tiro único convertido en repetición. La han modificado considerablemente, pero de manera magistral. –Pasó las manos por la culata, palpando la suave textura pulida de la madera de nogal–. Es muy difícil utilizar este arma, al menos de manera eficaz. Debe ser usted muy diestra, no me cabe duda. –Le devolvió el _persuasivo_ y Kino lo guardó de nuevo en su funda.

–Gracias.

Fischer sonrió. –No, gracias a usted. Me alegra saber que aún queda alguien en el mundo capaz de apreciar un arma tan buena como ésa. –Frunció el ceño y se giró para observar con irritación a los jóvenes que estaban en la zona de tiro. –Hoy en día, la mayoría de los jóvenes no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que es un persuasivo _de verdad_. Le dan demasiada importancia a la capacidad de munición de un arma, o a su ritmo de disparo. Hoy en día todo el mundo lleva esos malditos trastos semiautomáticos. ¡Bah! –El anciano escupió al suelo asqueado–. Ser un buen tirador solía significar algo, solía ser un _arte_. A solas con tu oponente, enfrentados en honorable combate. Ahora todos esos jóvenes idiotas pelean como si fuesen pandilleros, hasta llenar la maldita habitación de balas. No les importa el juego limpio, y les importa todavía menos alcanzar accidentalmente a alguien.

Fischer meneó tristemente la cabeza y suspiró. –En mis tiempos, solíamos fabricar nuestros propios cartuchos. Tardábamos horas, pero maldita sea, merecía la pena. En aquel entonces, conocías bien cada maldita bala que disparabas. Habías puesto en ella tu sudor, tu sangre. Era una parte de ti, una extensión de tu voluntad. Valorabas cada disparo que hacías, y te asegurabas de _acertar_ a lo que sea que estuvieses disparando.

"Pero ahora, esas malditas máquinas sacan cartuchos a toneladas. Balas sin personalidad, sin nombre. Dejan de ser parte de ti, y en vez de eso se convierten en algo que simplemente tiras. Deja de importarte a dónde van tus disparos, porque ya es algo en lo que no te has involucrado. Con balas cada vez más baratas… las vidas también lo son. –Fischer se miró las manos, frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Es eso por lo que desapareció usted hace veinte años? –preguntó Kino.

El anciano levantó la cabeza, con la mirada ligeramente perdida. –¿Eh? Oh, puede. Sólo en parte. Sobre todo, fue porque me cansé de la vida. –Su sonrisa irónica había vuelto a aparecer–. ¿Quieres que te dé un consejo?

–Claro.

–Nunca te conviertas en alguien de renombre, Kino. Si lo haces, entonces la gente empezará a esperar cosas de ti. Conforme tu fama crece, también lo hacen las expectativas de la gente. –Fischer miró a lo lejos; su sonrisa desapareció–. Al final, esas expectativas terminan superando tu capacidad para alcanzarlas. Tarde o temprano, sin importar lo hábil que seas, llega un punto en el que dejas de ser tan bueno como la gente _cree_ que eres. –Rió con amargura–. He derrotado a mucha gente en combate. Maldita sea, era invencible. La única vez que perdí fue, sin embargo, contra mi propia leyenda.

–Entonces, ¿vino usted aquí para escapar de todo aquello? –preguntó Hermes, dirigiéndose por primera vez al anciano.

Fischer no parecía sorprendido. –Efectivamente. En este país, la gente no te trata de manera distinta a los demás. No eres mejor que cualquier otro ciudadano, simplemente una cara más entre la multitud. –Sonrió–. Después de tener a tanta gente siguiéndome a todas partes y sometiéndome a exigencias cada vez menos razonables… bueno, el anonimato no está nada mal.

–Creo que lo entiendo –afirmó Kino, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

–Bien, me alegro. –La sonrisa de Fischer vaciló; su expresión se hizo más seria–. Me caes bien, así que voy a darte otro consejo. Mientras estés en este país, nunca le enseñes a nadie lo buena que eres con tu _persuasivo_.

Kino levantó una ceja. –¿Y eso por qué?

–Éste es el País de la Igualdad Absoluta –explicó Fischer–. Siendo así, la gente aquí cree que todo el mundo, y me refiero a _todo el mundo_ , debe regirse por los mismos criterios. –Señaló a los hombres en la línea de tiro–. Fíjate en esos oficiales. ¿De verdad crees que, después de haber entrenado tanto, no van a ser al menos _ligeramente_ mejores que los reclutas rasos?

Kino observó a los veteranos del campo de tiro. –¿Me está diciendo usted que ellos fallan a propósito?

El conserje asintió. –Eso sí, no con todos sus disparos. Tan sólo los suficientes, para ser _iguales_ con los reclutas.

–Pero es una locura –declaró Hermes–. Eso significa que su ejército entero no mejorará nunca. ¿Entonces qué sentido tiene practicar?

Fischer suspiró. –El sentido es _mantenerse_ iguales a toda costa. Esos hombres seguramente tienen mejor puntería de lo que aparentan, pero a fin de mantener el _status quo_ fallan a propósito para ocultar su habilidad.

–¿Y si uno de los novatos tiene _muy_ mala puntería, y lo hace peor que todos los demás? –preguntó Kino.

–Bueno, ahí está el problema. –El anciano dio otro suspiro–. Como las habilidades de ese pobre soldado no están al mismo nivel que las de los demás, entonces son los demás los que tienen que bajar el listón para estar a _su_ nivel. La manera de que se mantenga el _status quo_ es que se rebajen todos los demás.

–¿Entonces eso significa que el ejército está volviéndose cada vez peor? –preguntó Hermes.

–No solo el ejército, sino el país entero. –Fischer se rió con suavidad; era un sonido muy triste–. Si alguien pinta un cuadro mediocre para el museo, entonces todos los cuadros antiguos que sean mejores arden en la hoguera. Se encargan cuadros nuevos y un comité del gobierno se asegura de que todos ellos estén al mismo _nivel_.

"Otro ejemplo más. Una vez, un cocinero con bastante menos talento que los demás decidió abrir un restaurante. ¡Su comida era horrible! Pero a fin de que todo el mundo siguiera siendo igual, los otros chefs del país tuvieron que bajar el listón para ponerse a su nivel. No hay ni que decir que, durante un tiempo, la gastronomía dejó de ser una de nuestras actividades favoritas. Por fortuna, aquel chef tan nefasto murió un año después, ¡precisamente por intoxicación alimentaria! –Fischer se rió–. En cualquier caso, como puedes ver, este país es muy entusiasta a la hora de mantener a todo el mundo al mismo nivel. Aunque para ello de vez en cuando haya que rebajarlo.

Kino guardó silencio un momento, asimilando la información que acababa de obtener. De pronto, le vino a la mente una idea perturbadora. –¿Qué sucede con los que hacen determinadas cosas mejor que los demás? ¿Qué hay de los artistas realmente grandes, los chefs verdaderamente magníficos?

Los ojos de Fischer se volvieron oscuros; frunció todavía más el ceño. –Bueno, los que disponen de medios para ello se marchan del país, en busca de horizontes más amplios. Los que no pueden, o bien ocultan sus talentos… o no lo hacen. Para los que no lo hacen, bueno. –El anciano se giró hacia los soldados en la línea de tiro; les observó con frialdad–. Los que no lo hacen terminan muy mal. Dejémoslo ahí, no diré más.

Kino siguió su mirada, hasta fijarse ella también en los uniformados que hacían prácticas de tiro. Les observó un instante, preguntándose quién de ellos estaría ocultando precisamente su potencial. –No es justo –dijo al fin–. La gente que tiene un don para cantar, o pintar, o incluso disparar… no deberían verse obligados a ocultarlo, sólo porque los demás no lo tienen. Todo el mundo tiene algún talento, todos somos diferentes. Aquí la gente afirma que celebra las diferencias de los demás, que todo el mundo es especial. Pero obligan a los que podrían mejorar sus vidas a ocultar sus talentos, mientras el resto rebaja sus expectativas para adecuarse a unos pocos que no tienen ninguna. Este país no celebra la diversidad; está imponiendo la uniformidad.

Fischer suspiró tristemente. Contempló a los soldados y luego volvió a fijarse en la viajera con su motocicleta. –Kino –le dijo; su voz sonaba muy distante–. Deja que te cuente algo sobre mi tierra natal. Teníamos un sistema de castas, regido por una clase de élite que se consideraba superior a todas las demás. Debajo de ellos estaban los soldados que imponían su voluntad. Debajo de ellos estaban los comerciantes, y debajo de ellos los granjeros. Mi familia pertenecía a una casta todavía inferior. Yo era uno de los _Klofdum_ , la clase más baja en aquel país. Éramos gente que tenía que encargarse de los trabajos más sucios de la tierra, trabajos que ni se plantearían hacer los miembros de las otras castas. Quitábamos la basura de las calles, nos asegurábamos de que las alcantarillas funcionaban adecuadamente, enterrábamos a los muertos, y otros por el estilo. Para las clases superiores no éramos más que animales, no nos merecíamos ni su desprecio.

"No era extraño que los de mi clase fuesen asesinados por alguna de las otras castas. De hecho, ocurría con bastante frecuencia. Ni siquiera era ilegal hacerlo, según las leyes de mi país. –Fischer cerró los ojos–. A mi madre la arrestaron varios soldados, dijeron que había actuado en contra de las órdenes de la clase dirigente. Después de atarla, se la llevaron a su parte de la ciudad. No hubo ninguna acusación, y ella no había cometido ningún crimen. Varios días después encontramos su cuerpo desnudo, tirado fuera de la pocilga que llamábamos hogar. –La voz del anciano se quebró de la emoción, mientras recordaba aquello–. Ésa fue una de las razones por las que aprendí a usar el _persuasor_. Para proteger a lo que me quedaba de familia… y para vengarme.

Fischer abrió los ojos; sus orbes grises miraban directamente a Kino. –Nunca le he contado esto a nadie más que a usted, viajera. Lo hice para darle un poco más de perspectiva sobre este asunto. –Cuando sonrió, lo hizo con amabilidad; también con algo de dolor–. Hay cosas peores en este mundo, amiga mía, que vivir en un país donde se celebra la mediocridad.

Kino se quedó callada, sin saber qué decir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kino estaba haciendo lo mismo de siempre, que era practicar con sus pistolas desde antes del amanecer. Mientras desenfundaba sus _persuasivos_ y entrenaba para mejorar su velocidad, su mente seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que había aprendido ayer del pistolero legendario, Martin Fischer. Aunque aún no estaba convencida de que este país estuviese haciendo bien las cosas, debía reconocer que el anciano tenía parte de razón. Había cosas peores que verse obligado a vivir una vida "modesta".

Tras la sesión de entrenamiento, Kino preparó con rapidez su equipaje; estaba ya lista para salir a las diez en punto. Pagó la cuenta en la posada y después pasó una vez más por el café para desayunar rápido. Charló un poco con el dueño y le dio las gracias, por haberles indicado el museo y el campo de tiro. Luego le pagó y se fue con Hermes, dispuesta a dejar atrás el País de la Igualdad Absoluta.

Kino llevó la motocicleta hasta una parada, en las afueras de un parquecillo de árboles; y entonces oyó un extraño sonido, pese al ruido del motor de Hermes. Sonaba como música a sus oídos; los dulces y suaves movimientos de alguien tocando el violín. Se quitó la gorra y apagó el motor de la motocicleta, tratando de ubicar aquella extraña melodía.

–Guau –dijo Hermes, al oír esa cadencia–. Es preciosa.

Kino asintió, completamente de acuerdo. La música sonaba a lo lejos, pero su suavidad ya llenaba el aire a su alrededor, en todo su esplendor. Como las suaves alas de una mariposa, revoloteando en sus oídos; la tenue melodía tiraba de ella, haciendo que su alma exigiese encontrar la fuente, para continuar escuchando aquella canción embriagadora.

La viajera empujó su motocicleta, dirigiéndose hacia la música; siguió el camino de piedra que conducía hasta el parque. La brisa, en lo alto, agitaba con delicadeza las copas de los árboles; el suave murmullo de las hojas añadía un maravilloso acompañamiento a la hermosa canción que permeaba el aire. Kino y Hermes llegaron pronto a un pequeño claro entre los árboles; dentro había un anciano caballero de hirsuta barba, con un violín rojo que sujetaba bajo la barbilla. Sus venosas manos arrugadas aferraban el instrumento y su arco, con fuerza y también con una delicadeza difícil de describir. Sus manos alimentaban con sus movimientos el violín, haciendo que éste emitiese a su vez aquella melodía de incomparable belleza, para que el mundo entero la oyese.

Había varias personas a su alrededor, cautivadas por los maravillosos sonidos que él creaba. Algunas tenían expresiones culpables en sus rostros, como si sólo por escuchar aquella música ya estuviesen participando en algún temible pecado.

–Absolutamente repugnante –gruñó una mujer de mediana edad, que continuó observando–. Que alguien avise a los guardias. ¡Le estará bien empleado a un fanfarrón como él, que le arresten!

Kino llevó a Hermes enfrente del violinista y escuchó la música, tan cautivada como el resto de la multitud.

–Habría que pararle –afirmó un joven. Sin embargo, no se movió nadie.

Kino cerró los ojos, dejando que el hechizo del violín envolviese su alma. Sintió que la música se apoderaba de ella, que llenaba todo su ser. Aquella belleza, pura y casi líquida, cantaba a cada uno de los átomos de su cuerpo, en toda su gloria. Era como bucear dentro del sol. La música era más radiante que cualquier otra cosa que ella jamás hubiese visto. De hecho, nunca había pensado que un sonido pudiera ser _luminoso_ , hasta ahora.

La estoica viajera sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Aunque parecía que el violinista hubiese estado tocando durante horas, cuando al final se detuvo, para Kino fue una auténtica tragedia. La joven abrió los ojos y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que había varios soldados rodeándoles, al violinista y a ella. El resto de la muchedumbre hacía tiempo que se había marchado, obviamente por temor a aquellos hombres armados.

El anciano se limitó a sonreír a Kino, aparentemente ignorando a los huraños guardias a su alrededor. –Bueno, mi joven amiga. Espero que haya disfrutado usted de mi cancioncilla.

Kino estaba prácticamente rebosando de gozo. Jamás en toda su vida había escuchado tan hermosa melodía. –S-sí –dijo mientras se secaba los ojos–. Ha sido _brillante_. He presenciado muchas maravillas en mis viajes, y debo decir que su música… todo lo demás palidece en comparación. Ha sido maravilloso. Gracias, muchas gracias, por haberme permitido oírla.

El violinista, al que también se le habían saltado ahora las lágrimas, meneó la cabeza. –No, mi joven viajera. Es a usted a quien debo dar las gracias. Durante años, durante décadas, he ocultado mi música del oído de los vecinos. Tenía demasiado miedo de lo que pasaría si tocaba para alguien, hasta hoy. –Le dedicó a Kino una amplia sonrisa; las gruesas lágrimas llegaban hasta su barba–. No podía soportar esconderme por más tiempo. Fui ya incapaz de seguir fingiendo. No he podido contener la música. Aun sabiendo que hoy será el último día de mi vida, le doy las gracias, viajera, desde el fondo de mi corazón. Gracias por haber escuchado, y gracias por sus amables palabras. Le ha dado usted sentido a mi vida. –El anciano se inclinó ante ella–. Le ha dado usted sentido a mi vida.

Uno de los soldados se acercó a él entonces y le puso una mano en el hombro. –Nos tenemos que ir ya, señor. –Aunque sólo había estado presente con sus compañeros en los últimos momentos de la pieza del violinista, había sido suficiente para llevarle al borde de las lágrimas.

El viejo músico miró al joven soldado con una sonrisa. –Sí, supongo que deberíamos.

Permitió que el joven guardia le condujese hasta la entrada del parque. Sin embargo, otro soldado se separó del grupo y les detuvo a ambos. El hombre, con bruscas maneras, le arrebató el rojo violín a su dueño; después le sonrió con expresión maligna. –Allí donde vas no te hará falta esto, abuelete.

Kino se quedó donde estaba, observándoles, incapaz aún de moverse. Tanto la música del anciano como sus emotivas palabras le habían atravesado el alma. Se agarró a Hermes con fuerza, deseando impedir que los soldados se llevasen al violinista, pero sabía que no podía. Ella era una viajera; su papel, el de silenciosa testigo. No tenía derecho a interferir en las tradiciones de otras personas, por mucho que estuviese en desacuerdo con ellas.

El soldado amable apoyó la mano en la espalda del anciano violinista, tratando de brindarle ese pequeño consuelo. El hombre asistió tristemente, y después permitió que el otro le escoltase fuera del parque. Los otros soldados les siguieron, mientras el que había cogido el violín se quedaba atrás. Examinó el instrumento con torpeza; se parecía mucho a un mono, investigando una compleja pieza de maquinaria científica. El tosco hombre bufó con desprecio y levantó todo lo que pudo el precioso instrumento.

Kino se limitó a observar cómo estampaba el violín contra el suelo; el hombre empleó para ello toda la fuerza de sus musculosos brazos, como si quisiera destruir por completo el objeto que llevaba en las manos. El violín pareció estallar; la brillante madera roja saltó hecha pedazos. Los trozos salieron disparados; las astillas y las cuerdas cayeron sobre la hierba.

Curiosamente, el golpe no hizo ningún ruido.

* * *

Kino tardó varios minutos en recuperar la compostura. Tras destrozar el violín, el guardia se había marchado rápidamente. En su favor, debía decirse que parecía un poco culpable después de lo que había hecho. Kino procuró no pisar ninguno de los fragmentos, mientras sacaba a Hermes del parque.

Los dos condujeron hacia la frontera del país, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Atrás quedaron todos esos edificios que tanto se parecían, el restaurante de la sopa insípida, la calle por la que había pasado el desfile del Día de los Ciudadanos. Se detuvieron un momento en las puertas de la ciudad, sólo el tiempo imprescindible para firmar los papeles de salida. El guardia que le había dejado entrar dos días antes sonrió y se despidió con la mano; ella no le devolvió el gesto.

El cielo infinito y los mares de hierba eran los únicos compañeros de la viajera y su motocicleta, conforme se alejaban del País de la Igualdad Absoluta. La lisa carretera de tierra era agradable de recorrer, a diferencia de los irregulares adoquines de la ciudad. Gustaba volver a estar en marcha, sentir el cielo abierto y la cambiante brisa.

–Ese hombre –dijo Hermes; era la primera vez que hablaba, desde que habían escuchado la música del violinista–. Ni siquiera preguntamos cómo se llamaba.

Kino permaneció en silencio, pero sujetó el manillar con un poco más de fuerza.

–Era una canción muy bonita –añadió Hermes–. Lo siento por él, por haber tenido que guardar en su interior toda esa música maravillosa durante tanto tiempo.

–Sí –afirmó Kino.

–Y entonces le arrestan justo después de su única actuación –continuó Hermes–. Es una pena.

–Sí que lo es. –Kino suspiró–. Su música… era más que hermosa. Era _deslumbrante_. El sonido, la emoción que transmitía con su violín. Nunca antes he oído nada parecido. Era como si pudiese comunicar sus sentimientos, compartiendo su alma con el público a través de su instrumento. Pude sentir su gozo mientras tocaba; pude sentir su felicidad, al ser por fin capaz de expresarse después de tanto tiempo. Te sentías como si estuvieses _volando_.

Hermes guardó silencio un momento, concentrado en elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras. –Es verdad, pero no era eso a lo que me refería. Sí, desde luego que fue triste, que durante tanto tiempo él no pudiese hacer lo que quería. Pero lo verdaderamente trágico es que el mundo nunca llegará a oírle. –Hermes suspiró–. Si le hubiesen dado una oportunidad, ¿cuántas hermosas piezas habría compuesto? ¿A cuántos estudiantes podría haber enseñado? ¿Cuántas vidas podría haber cambiado, con su música?

Kino no dijo nada; tampoco habría sido capaz. Hermes continuó. –Realmente es triste, que nadie más vaya a oír la misma canción que hemos escuchado. De verdad, creo que el mundo entero la habría disfrutado.

–Yo también, Hermes. –Kino sonrió con tristeza–. Yo también.


End file.
